Com o amor não se brinca
by hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa
Summary: Duo, um garoto pobre,de treze anos consegue a autorizaçao do juiz para trabalhar,no trabalho apaixona-se pelo sobrinho do patrao,e mantem um caso com ele as escondidas,mas o que ele nao sabia era que coisas terriveis iriam acontecer daqui para frente.....


Autora: Mirachy

Casais: 5x2, 1x2........

Aviso: As palavras em Itálico são pensamentos.

(*******************************)** Idealizando o futuro. (*****************************)**

Duo entrou em casa correndo, gritando e trazendo em suas mãos um papel. Estava feliz e, ao encontrar a mãe, disse de uma só vez:  
-Mamãe!Mamãe!Eu consegui!O juiz me deu este papel e com ele posso começar a trabalhar!E, quando eu fizer quatorze anos, vou poder tirar a minha carteira profissional. Não disse que tudo ia ficar bem?  
-Que bom, meu filho!Mas você é tão novinho para começar a trabalhar......  
-Novinho nada, mamãe. Já fiz treze anos e esta mais do que na hora!Só vou ganhar meio salário mínimo, mas vai ajudar!A senhora não acha?  
-Claro que vai. Alem do mais, pensando bem, embora seja muito novinho, o que ia ficar fazendo em casa?Acho muito bom que comece a trabalhar e a aprender uma profissão. Vou ficar mais tranqüila sabendo que esta trabalhando ao invés de ficar saindo com os amigos. Ainda bem que você entende que a nossa situação não é muito boa. Estamos passando por um período muito ruim. O que seu pai recebe de salário não é quase nada.  
-E ainda gasta uma boa parte com os amigos e a bebida, não é, mamãe?  
-É sim, mas, tirando isso, ele sempre foi um bom pai. Comprou esta casa, temos onde morar.  
-Tá bem que ele comprou a casa. Mas chega bêbado quase todos os dias. E,quando isso acontece,briga sem motivo e bate na senhora. Quantas vezes ele já bateu na senhora, mamãe?Não entendo por que continuou....... e continua ao lado dele.....  
-É que apesar de tudo eu sempre gostei muito dele, e o pior é que não tenho profissão. Se me separasse dele, como a gente ia sobreviver?Já pensou nisso?  
-Como pode gostar de um homem que bate na senhora?Não entendo mesmo. Eu nunca vou ser igual à senhora, vou me casar com um homem muito rico e que possa me dar uma boa vida. Se ele me maltratar, eu o abandono!Nunca vou ser judiado, mas não vou mesmo, mamãe!  
Isso mesmo, Duo, aos doze anos descobriu ser homossexual, isso ocorreu quando em uma brincadeira com os colegas acabou beijando seu melhor amigo Henrique, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha quando o fez, mas no começo não entendeu nada, o tempo passou e aos poucos foi assimilando e entendeu finalmente que gostava de garotos e não de garotas, no mesmo instante que descobriu falou com sua mãe, Hilde sempre compreensiva não condenou o filho, pelo contrario, o apoiou e prometeu não comentar nada com seu pai, pois certamente este o mataria se soubesse.  
-Deus te ajude, Duo. Desejo de coração que sua vida seja bem melhor que a minha, mas você é ainda muito criança, não entende nada da vida.  
-A minha vida vai ser muito boa e rica, mamãe!A senhora vai ver. Posso ser criança, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: a minha vida será muito diferente da sua!Mas isso agora não tem mais importância, vou arrumar um emprego e tudo vai mudar. Pelo menos a Sueli e o Marquinhos vão ter um pouco mais de conforto. Até já trouxe um jornal, agora já são três da tarde...... não vai adiantar nada eu sair para procurar amanhã saio bem cedo e sei que vou encontrar.  
-Faça isso e que Deus te abençoe.  
Duo foi para a sala. O radio estava ligado, mas ele não prestou atenção. Estava querendo arrumar um emprego e, tinha certeza, arrumaria. Abriu o jornal na pagina dos classificados e começou a procurar. Depois de ler alguns anúncios, encontrou um que lhe pareceu ser bom, foi para a cozinha com o jornal na mão.  
-Acho que encontrei, mamãe!Este aqui é perto de casa, estão pedindo um rapaz para aprendiz. Amanha bem cedo eu vou até lá!Pensando bem,não vou esperar até amanha,vou agora mesmo!  
-Não seria melhor deixar para amanha?  
-Não sei nem do que se trata, vou até lá só para ver. Se me atenderem hoje, tudo bem, se não, volto amanha.  
-Esta bem, meu filho. Vá e que Deus te ajude a conseguir o emprego.  
Duo estava feliz; sentia que dali para frente poderia se tornar independente. Foi para seu quarto e, enquanto se arrumava,pensava.... _não precisarei mais aturar as implicâncias do meu pai,pois sim,que ele é muito implicante,principalmente comigo.Não entendo por que faz isso, mas aprendi a conviver com a situação e,sempre que ele implica,não me importo por que tenho certeza que vai ser por pouco tempo,só até eu arrumar um homem rico que me tire desta casa._Terminou de se arrumar e olhou no espelho que havia em uma das portas do guarda-roupa....._Preciso me arrumar muito bem,quero me apresentar bem para causar boa impressão e conseguir o emprego.  
_Depois de pronto, foi para a cozinha, onde sua mãe preparava o lanche da tarde. Ao entrar, sorriu e perguntou:  
-Estou bem, mamãe?  
-Está lindo, meu filho!-a mãe se voltou e respondeu, também com um sorriso.  
-Vou até lá e tento ser entrevistado hoje mesmo. Se não conseguir, volto amanha.  
-Certo querido, tenho certeza que irá conseguir o emprego.  
Ele saiu radiante. Sentia que conseguiria aquele emprego, precisava dele, mas, também, se não conseguisse, não tinha importância, tentaria no dia seguinte e em todos os dias, até conseguir. O mais importante já tinha, que era o papel do juiz autorizando-o a trabalhar.  
Pelo anúncio do jornal, a rua ficava no seu bairro, mas ele não sabia onde. Perguntou para algumas pessoas e descobriu qual era. Encaminhou-se para lá. Ao chegar no endereço,encontrou uma casa com um letreiro que dizia:Escritório de contabilidade.  
Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava. Nunca havia visto ou ouvido aquele nome, mas, mesmo assim, tocou a campainha.  
Uma porta se abriu e surgiu um rapaz que perguntou secamente:  
-Pois não?  
-Estou aqui por causa do anuncio - ele respondeu com a voz tremula.  
-Você tem carteira profissional?  
-Não, só o papel do juiz. Peguei hoje.  
-Pode abrir o portão e vir até aqui.  
Ele obedeceu. Suas pernas tremiam muito, estava nervoso, pois aquela era a primeira vez que se candidatava a um emprego. Lentamente subiu alguns degraus que o levariam até a porta. O rapaz olhava serio para ele, sem mover um músculo do rosto e parecendo ser muito brabo,mas ele não se importou,aproximou-se e levantou os olhos para ele ao ouvi-lo dizer:  
-Deixe-me ver o papel.  
Duo pegou o papel do bolso de sua jaqueta e entregou para aquele rapaz mal-humorado. Ele,olhando o papel e afastando-se para que ele entrasse,disse com cara de poucos amigos:  
-Pode entrar. Sente-se e espere um pouco. Doutor Treize vai atendê-lo.  
Ele,ainda tremendo,sentou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou e, enquanto o rapaz saia da sala, acompanho-o com os olhos. Notou que, embora sua atitude fosse ríspida, ele era um rapaz bem bonito...... _Puxa ele é muito bonito, acho que deve ter uns vinte anos, por aí......  
_Ficou ali, sentado, olhando os belos quadros que decoravam a sala. Olhou também para uma porta, que devia dar para um corredor, de onde vinha muito barulho de maquina de escrever. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas pensou: _Já que estou aqui, só me resta esperar. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer. Tomara que eu consiga esse emprego.  
_Na parede a sua frente viu um relógio. E foi olhando tudo a sua volta. Mas os olhos voltavam-se sempre para o relógio, que parecia parado. Ele começou a ficar aflito. _Esta demorando muito. _Tinham passado apenas cinco minutos quando a porta em que o rapaz entrou foi novamente aberta e, por ela, saiu um rapaz loiro que disse:  
-Queira me acompanhar. O doutor Treize vai te atender.  
Duo levantou-se e, tremendo muito, acompanhou-o. Como ele havia imaginado,por detrás da porta havia realmente um grande corredor com muitas outras ,acompanhando o rapaz,e percebeu que,em cada uma daquelas salas,muitas pessoas havia entrado em qualquer escritório,por isso tudo lhe encantava.O rapaz parou diante de uma das portas,bateu levemente e entrou.  
-Doutor, esse é o rapaz que veio para a entrevista.  
-Obrigado, Quatre, pode se retirar.  
Quatre saiu e ele, ainda olhando para o papel em suas mãos, em que o juiz autorizava Duo a trabalhar, perguntou:  
-Seu nome é Duo, não é?  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Sente-se e vamos conversar. Já trabalhou em um escritório?  
-Não, senhor, só hoje consegui o papel do juiz - respondeu timidamente, sentando-se em uma cadeira que ele lhe apontou.  
-Quer dizer que não tem pratica em escritório de administração e contabilidade?  
-Não, senhor, para ser sincero é a primeira vez que entro em um escritório.  
-Você estuda?  
-Não, só tenho o diploma do primário. Terminei quando tinha onze anos, mas até agora não consegui ir para o ginásio.  
-Devia continuar os estudos, pois é muito importante.  
-Sei disso, fiz prova de admissão para poder entrar no ginásio, mas não consegui. Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas é muito difícil se entrar em um ginásio do Estado, alem do mais,mesmo que passasse,teria que estudar durante o dia e não posso fazer isso, preciso trabalhar para poder levar dinheiro para casa.  
-Isso é terrível. Um menino como você não precisaria ter uma preocupação como essa e a escola pública deveria atender a todos, mas infelizmente isso não sabe,um dia,haverá escola para todas as crianças.....  
-Também espero por isso, estudei até o quarto ano em um colégio de freiras, no Circulo Operário, por que foi de graça. Depois que recebi meu diploma do primário, não consegui passar na prova de admissão do grupo escolar.  
-É uma pena, esperamos que um dia isso mude. Mas, por outro lado, já que não tem escola, é melhor que, para jovens assim como você, exista essa autorização do juiz para trabalharem, pois, alem de aprender uma profissão, vão ter dinheiro para levar para casa e não vai sobrar muito tempo livre para fazer bobagem. O trabalho nunca fez mal a ninguém.  
-Também pendo assim, doutor. Eu não tenho nada para fazer em casa e, com o meu dinheiro, posso ajudar com as despesas em casa ou, ao menos, comprar alguma coisa que goste, e para meus irmãos também.  
-Bem, sendo assim, poderá começar como aprendiz. Terá toda a oportunidade de aprender e poderá, se quiser, subir de cargo. Tenho por formação dar oportunidade para todos aqueles que desejam aprender. Muitos dos meus funcionários começaram assim, como aprendizes, e hoje exercem cargo de confiança, que é o que mais me interessa: poder confiar em todos eles. Também comecei, assim como você,sendo apenas um aprendiz. Hoje, tenho não só este escritório,mas outros três.Já que nunca trabalhou,não temos mais o que amanha as oito horas e traga este papel do á trinta dias de experiência.É o suficiente para ver se continua trabalhando,ou não.  
Após terminar de falar, levantou-se, entregou o papel do juiz para Duo e estendeu a mão, despedindo-se. Ele, timidamente, pegou na mão dele bem devagar, desviando os ,sorrindo disse:  
-Primeira lição, nunca desvie os olhos quando alguém o cumprimentar ou estender a mão para você, aperte com vontade. É desagradável apertar uma mão trêmula. Demonstra insegurança, e isso não é bom.  
Duo não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava realmente inseguro, aquele homem que estava a sua frente era o seu futuro patrão, dono daquele imenso escritório, e devia ter muito dinheiro, portanto era um homem poderoso. Treize percebeu que ele estava sem ação. Sorrindo, estendeu a mão novamente e desta vez ele, olhando em seus olhos, apertou com vontade dizendo:  
-Obrigado, doutor. Amanha vou estar aqui na hora marcada e fazer tudo para aprender.  
-Esta bem. A primeira lição parece que aprendeu. Agora pode ir.  
Duo levantou-se e abriu a porta para sair. Assim que a porta se abriu, encontrou Quatre, que o esperava e o acompanhou até a porta de saída. Já na porta, perguntou:  
-Deu tudo certo?Você vai trabalhar com a gente?  
-Vou, sim. Amanha estarei aqui às oito horas.  
-Que bom, sei que vai gostar.  
-Obrigado.  
Duo saiu e, já na rua, levantou os olhos, olhou novamente para a placa. Riu sozinho, pensando: _Não sei nada do que se faz em um escritório de contabilidade, muito menos num de administração, só sei que vou aprender o que me ensinarem e que um dia terei um igual a esse,com placa e tudo!  
_Começou a andar rápido, precisava chegar logo em casa e contar tudo para a mãe. Estava realmente feliz. Assim que chegou no portão de sua casa,çou a ouvir gritos que vinham de dentro de sua casa e pensou,nervoso:_estão brigando deve ter chegado bêbado outra vez e esta dizendo todas aquelas Deus,quando isso vai terminar?Por que minha mãe não o abandona?  
_Devagar abriu o portão, caminhou pelo quintal e, entrando pela porta da sala, que estava aberta, viu sua mãe chorando, sentada em uma das cadeiras que ficavam ao redor da mesa da sala. Mal sentados em outra, Sueli e Marquinhos choravam abraçados. Ele correu para onde eles estavam e os abraçou. Ficou olhando para sua mãe, que continuava chorando, e para seu pai, que andava de um lado para outro. Com muita raiva, não disse nada, mas pensou: _Não sei, neste momento, qual dos dois eu odeio mais. Ele, por estar bêbado, ou ela, que, alem de aturar tudo isso, ainda fica chorando. Eu nunca vou permitir uma coisa dessas!Se meu marido for bêbado dessa maneira, eu o abandono, e ele não vai ter nem meu endereço!Mas não adianta eu dizer nada, já estou acostumado com essas brigas. Daqui a pouco ele vai dormir e amanha acorda como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não vai beber por dois ou três dias, mas depois começa tudo de novo!Não suporto mais esta vida!Ainda bem que consegui o emprego. Sei que daqui alguns anos vou ter condições de sair desta casa levando minha mãe e meu irmãos.  
_Como ele havia previsto, o pai se encaminhou para o quarto. Apos algum tempo, Hilde, levantou-se da cadeira, enxugou os olhos e foi até a porta do quarto, olhou e constatou que ele estava dormindo. Voltou para a sala.  
-Agora ele adormeceu, Duo, e amanha tudo será vai pensar no que fez e não vai beber mais....  
Duo não agüentou mais, levantou-se e disse nervoso:  
-O que a senhora esta dizendo?Ele não vai beber nunca mais?Claro que vai!A senhora sabe disso!Foi sempre assim, desde que eu era criança!Fui criado no meio de brigas!As crianças estão aí, assustadas e chorando!A senhora não vê o mal que nos fez e continua fazendo?  
-Sei disso, mas nunca pude fazer nada!Nunca tive para onde ir, ao menos ele nunca deixou que nada faltasse para vocês. Se eu saísse do lado dele, como criaria vocês?  
-Não sei, poderia arrumar um trabalho!  
-Trabalhar no quê?Não tenho uma profissão, só aprendi a ser dona de casa!Não sei o que fazer..... -Hilde recomeçou a chorar.  
-Não adianta a senhora ficar chorando. Precisa é encontrar uma maneira de sairmos desta casa!Não suporto mais esta vida!-Duo gritou, indignado.  
-Não temos para onde ir. Alem do mais, existem homens que, alem de bater na mulher, batem também nos filhos..... e isso ele não faz.  
-Era só o que faltava!Se ele se atrever a bater em mim ou nas crianças, juro que eu mato ele!Eu juro!  
-Não fale assim, Duo!Ele, apesar de tudo, é o seu pai. Você tem que respeitar.  
-Respeitar?!Não acredito que a senhora pense realmente assim!Não pode ser!  
-Claro que pode ser, sim!Os pais, sejam como forem, merecem respeito. Você não pode se esquecer que mora na casa dele e que foi ele quem, alem de ter te dado vida, te criou até hoje.  
Duo não aceitava o que sua mãe falava, mas sabia que ela tinha razão. Realmente ele o criara, e ele morava na sua casa....... Saiu da sala e foi para o quarto em que dormia com os irmãos. Ao deitar-se já estava chorando..... _nao queria que fosse assim,queria um pai nunca deixou faltar casa e comida,mas nunca nos deu não esta bêbado,não conversa,chega do trabalho,janta e vai esta bêbado,briga por qualquer coisa e bate muito na mã bem que arrumei emprego,sinto que tudo vai mudar.....  
_Depois de chorar muito, adormeceu.

__________________________________________________________________________

E continua......... ^___________________________^


End file.
